


Misconceptions and (Deliberate) Misunderstandings

by Witchy1ness



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Minor Lavi/Lenalee Lee, Sister Complex, minor adult topics, more cleaning out of the Dead Fics folder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy1ness/pseuds/Witchy1ness
Summary: Set after the episode I cannot for the life of me recall, where Lavi ends up looking after Lenalee after she gets sick. And of course, big brother Komui takes exception to the situation by willfully denying the circumstances.
Relationships: Komui Lee & Lenalee Lee
Kudos: 2





	Misconceptions and (Deliberate) Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a loooooong time since I've watched D.Gray-man (and the Internet was unhelpful :P) so I don't remember the particular details, but I *think* this is set after the season 3 finale.
> 
> All recognizable characters and settings are the property of Katsura Hoshino!
> 
> Written in 2014.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_“How dare you take advantage of my Lenalee-chan!”_

Allen and Lenalee looked up in confusion, startled at the slightly muffled – yet clearly identifiable as coming from Chief Komui – yell. They – along with the rest of the Order members eating in the mess hall – let out yells of their own as one wall suddenly exploded.

Allen looked up, dazed, from his position on the floor where he’d instinctively tossed Lenalee and covered them both with his activated left arm. Krory, who’d just risen to leave, blinked in confusion from where he’d landed upside down over the neighbouring table, before crawling off and then under it with a groan.

The dust was still hanging too densely to see, but Allen and Lenalee shared a confused glance as they joined Krory at the raised voices of Chief Komui and Lavi blaring out of the dust storm.

“For the last time! I didn’t take advantage of Lenalee! She was sick so I took care of her! Crazy – gaaahh!”

Lavi let out a snarled oath as Chief Komui - or rather, as Komlin-the-whatever-numeral – swiped a pincer the size of a level 1 akuma at his head. He ducked the rather dangerous-looking appendage, and swung his Hammer to counter the other pincer as he rolled to a battle-stance.

Komui was in a real fit this time, damn near frothing at the mouth, which Lavi would normally have found hilarious had he not been the target of said fit.

“ _Lies_! She said you even changed her into her pajamas! Oh, my Lenalee- _chan_ , I will avenge you on this lecherous pervert!”

“ _She. Was. Sick!_ And it was either me or the old landlord at the inn you crazy idiot, so what was I supposed to do!?”

Lavi itched to release his level 2 Innocence, but knew Lenalee would never forgive him if he _accidentally-intentionally_ hurt her brother, no matter how stark raving mad he was acting.

“I know you took advantage to ogle her breasts!”

Lavi’s jaw dropped, and he froze in insulted anger. A stupid mistake, as he was barely able to block the pincer that sent him flying down the mess hall aisle as it was. He managed to flip and regain his feet, sucking in enough breath to holler back, “I didn’t ogle her breasts! I was a little too preoccupied making sure she didn’t die!”

“ _Lies!”_

The junior Bookman ducked one pincer, than the second, only to get whipped into a wall when the Komlin’s tail sliced around.

_“How would you know she has breasts unless you looked?!”_

“Allen?”

“Yeah, Krory?”

The three Exorcists ducked reflexively as the battle whipped debris to crash down onto the table above them.

“Is this the sister-complex you and Lenalee- _san_ were trying to explain to me?”

Allen and Lenalee both winced as a whistling bang announced that this Komlin had been upgraded with ballistics.

“Eh-heh. Well, yes.....” 

“Although it’s never been this bad.....” Lenalee said numbly, face alternating red and white in embarrassment and shock.

_There was no reasoning with him!_

Lavi jabbed his Hammer like a spear, hoping to foul some of the robot’s legs, but instead almost lost his weapon when the robot did a complicated step that nearly wrenched it out of his hand.

“She said you groped her!”

_“What?!”_

A pincer grabbed his descending hammer, stopping it at the height of its arc, and Lavi shifted his weight to push back and try to break it free.

“When you carried her through the gorge, _you groped my Lenalee-chan!”_

“Oh for the love of –!” Lavi let out a pained grunt as he wasn’t able to completely dodge another tail-whip.

“I was _carrying_ _her on my back_ because she was too weak to walk! I wasn’t groping her ass!”

“Your lecherous rationalizations won’t save you; _go Komlin IX, and tear off his hammer_!”

Lavi’s jaw wasn’t the only one to drop this time, but thankfully Lenalee chose that moment to shoot out from under a table like an avenging angel. Her Dark Boots were activated to level 2, and he caught a glimpse of Allen and Krory clearly deciding that discretion was the better part of valour and remaining under the same table.

_< That is enough, brother!!>_

Oh, yeah, Lenalee was _mad_. Normally, she could tolerate her brother’s...possessiveness, because she knew it stemmed from their long and traumatic separation when it had been discovered she was an Accomodator.

But _this_....!

It was so _insane_ – even for her brother! – that she reverted to Mandarin in her utter disbelief. The axe kick to the head required no translation and cut her brother off mid-rant, and apparently Komui's head then hit the power switch because the robot powered down immediately.

There was a brief, blessed moment of near silence, and then Lavi’s voice cut through it like a firework going off, clearly in response to whatever it was Komui had been saying.

 _“I did not impregnate Lenalee!”_

Lavi’s bellow was loud enough that the people in the village below the Black Order’s tower probably heard it.

Lenalee’s face – already red from embarrassment – flushed scarlet in complete mortification, and Allen, despite himself, had to bite back a hysterical laugh. As hilarious as the situation actually _was_ , neither of the three, er, participants would appreciate the reaction.

_"Brother –“_

Lenalee couldn’t continue she was so speechless, and watched with slowly clenching fists as Komui staggered to his feet, whimpering.

“There’s nothing to worry about, Chief Komui.”

Bookman appeared – as was his wont – out of thin air, a cup of tea in one hand and a book tucked under his other arm, looking for all the world like there was nothing unusual about the entire situation.

“I made sure the idiot knew all the precautions before he hit puberty. There’ll be nothing to worry about on that end.”

_That traitorous – old-man -_ _panda – meddling –_ Lavi’s mind gibbered in horror as he gaped at his mentor. As crazy as Komui had gone, Lavi’d had time for a brief prayer that _all_ the Chief was accusing him of was ogling and groping his little sister. But now, _now_ that Bookman had planted _that_ idea in his head –!

Allen didn’t know it was possible for the shocked silence to get even heavier, but Bookman’s words fell with the weight of a prophetic proclamation. He briefly wondered what Lavi had done to piss off Bookman _so badly_ that the scholar was willing to throw him to the Chief, but his speculation was derailed by Lenalee finally reaching her breaking point.

Lenalee couldn’t remember ever being this completely mortified _in her life_. She wasn't sure what had set her brother off, as he’d seemed thankful when she’d told him about Lavi's assistance while she’d been sick – _as he should be!_ – rather than.....deranged.

He’d left her saying that he wanted to thank the junior Bookman himself, but it was obvious something had gone horribly sideways. It was bad enough accusing Lavi of taking advantage of her, but to accuse him of taking advantage of her _while she was sick_ was so far beyond even her brother’s usual level of idiocy that Lenalee gave up trying to follow her brother’s thought processes this time.

She had been so busy reeling from the latest idiocy-bomb of her brothers’ that it took a moment for Bookman’s words to sink in, and when they did, it was the last shock she could take, and the words were out of her mouth before she was even cognizant of speaking.

_“We didn’t take precautions!”_

Intellectually, Lavi knew Lenalee had only been trying to help. _He_ knew that her statement actually meant “We didn’t take precautions because we didn’t have sex,” but all Chief Komui heard was, well.

Lavi watched Lenalee’s eyes grow big as she clapped her hands over her mouth, but it was too late. Komui went from teary-eyed innocence to positively demonic-looking, and Lavi had time for a brief moment of _oh, **shit**!_ before Komui got ready to _really_ let him have it.

But he was grinning (a mistake, as it only served to further antagonize Komui) even as he dodged the older man's increasingly wild swings; sure, maybe he was risking life and limb and...other body parts, but as Allen and Krory finally worked up the nerve to tackle the Chief in an attempt to force him to listen to reason, the junior Bookman couldn't help but think that 'Lavi' was the most fun alias he'd ever had. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
